Talk:Battle Mode
I'm sorry if this page looks like crap it's my first edit. I'm open to any and all suggestions.--Zabbeth 16:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) How about some pics? I've always thought this article could use some pics since the day I created it. Maybe get a pic of the Lobbies from both games (obviously for the Lobby section). And a couple of pics of the GS Adepts battling GS2 monsters. Just a thought. Somebody think they can do that?Zabbeth 20:09, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll get on it now.Phimi 20:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Nice job, now we need more.Zabbeth 16:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I could probably have done a better job, and I'll have the others soon-ish, unless Erik beats me to it.Phimi 18:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm interested in seeing how someone else with the ability to take VBA snapshots contributes visually to the wiki, and I've been on a big break since doing the huge monster lines rewriting project, so... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Just doing what I can to help those in need of Golden Sun knowledge.Phimi 19:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) What's up with the weird facial portrait in the picture with Star Magician? >_O User:Caasi :Huh, I never noticed that; that's that unused, partially corrupted version of the masked Felix portrait that resides in the internal code of The Lost Age and doesn't appear even in the Debug Room. The screenshot taker apparently specifically hacked that portrait into that battle mode battle, probably to show off I guess. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :: I got rid of it, but I wasn't able to replace it with a battle against Star Magician, since the rom I got (being the only way I can get screenshots) didn't have a save file attached, and for some reason save files on sites like gamefaqs didn't work on the emulator (something about incorrect game version). If anyone's able to give me a save file, I'd greatly appreciate it -since I need it to get some other images as well (I only need the .sav). Slax01 01:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Link Battle That poll on the front page (this month) got me thinking, who here has actually done a link battle? I have, a grand total of twice, the second of which had to be disconnected due to not having enough time to complete the match, and both were TLA, so obviously I don't have much experience, but does anyone else have knowledge in this area? Slax01 22:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Not me. I'm impressed you've even done it that much. :/ :Something else this suddenly gets me thinking about, however, is what it'd be like if GSDS has a link battle mode too; it'd be infinitely easier for people to do because of the wireless connectivity the current, widespread system of the DS features, as well as the whole Wi-Fi system the DS brings along with that. Pokemon on DS has certainly shown how much more "relevant" the concept of handheld multiplayer in general becomes when it's less of a hassle to set up. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Golden Sun is a stat-driven game and the DS is like, the most hacked console ever, so if it has Wi-fi it will be chock full of people with, for a TLA example, everyone with Sol Blades, 999 to every stat... etc. And then 99% of them will just claim it as "RNG abuse". That said, it'd still be my #1 played game, lolSlax01 02:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Wi-Fi Play. They should make a version for the Wii. It won't be as easily hacked. The Wii can connect to wireless. Link-Battles can be done across the easy way. Would be popular too. Who wouldn't want a high graphics Golden Sun game for the wii? Enderoftime2 23:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :This type of discussion doesn't really belong on this page... Go to the forum:watercooler instead to post this. I'll give my two-cents though. :Somehow I doubt that's coming our way for a looong time. If you asked me, I'd hate to say it, but we got lucky just getting a sequel on the DS after 6 years. The fanbase is still there, but unless Nintendo pushes the older games to it's new demographic by way of virtual console (even then the VC doesn't seem very much aimed at the casual market, IMO), we won't be experiencing a Wii Golden Sun, as interesting as that would be. Personally I prefer it residing on the handheld platforms. [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']](talk) 00:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Out-of-Party Lines in Original Golden Sun I was doing a Mia-Less run of Golden Sun and when in the battle arena Mia was there. This in itself is not interesting, as she appears in cutscenes regardless of if she's in the party. However, she responds with a line talking about being out of the party, and it differs from the TLA version. "Oh.. I shouldn't fight, huh? Then I will be hoping for everyone's safety." (Yes, it's actually two periods in game.) While I'm interested in what Garet and Ivan would say if not in the party, Mia's case is technically attainable without hacking. Seems pretty interesting. Dkabot (talk) 04:25, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm interested in what Felix would say if not in the partyTokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 17:40, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Does Felix speak when you talk to him in the Battle Lobby? If you remove Felix from the party and talk to him in the Battle Lobby, does he speak full sentences or not?Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 13:30, December 17, 2017 (UTC)